<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding my content by Subkaity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532129">Understanding my content</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity'>Subkaity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dom sub dynamic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding my content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is simply a script to understand my writing , for stories please see the remainder of my profile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dynamic<br/>
You were saying you could tell I wanted you to hit me with the whip and I told you how I couldn't ask for it<br/>
I'll explain why.<br/>
The thing about being a sub<br/>
About wanting abuse<br/>
We can't ask for it because a sub doesent get to dictate terms<br/>
She takes whatever her Dom decides when her Dom decides to be gracious enough to give it<br/>
So we're always waiting , wanting, hoping for it.<br/>
The Dom might for example give a playful teasing slap of the whip not hard enough to even be considered using it<br/>
And then do nothing simply walk around with you holding it at her side<br/>
The sub is ever obedient always waiting wondering when they might get hit, wanting it<br/>
And this helps to play into the mental abuse and control that a Dom can hold over her sub<br/>
So when we do get it<br/>
It's never enough<br/>
Never hard enough, or long enough<br/>
Because we don't know when it will suddenly stop or when the next time might be.<br/>
And no matter how hard it is, we feel like we deserve it, because she has seen fit to give it, and after all, it is a form of punishment , dispite how desired it is.<br/>
The feeling this all causes is a swimming fluttery feeling in the stomach, a shortness of breath and a oppression of voice, a theft of will power.<br/>
And we like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>